Full Moon Series: That Night On Full Moon
by BeautyLiesBeneathTheSkin
Summary: Summary: Austin Moon, the overnighat theternet sensation. Austin Moon was at the prime of his career with his full moon tour in full swing and his fan base bigger than ever. Austin meets someone along the way and his life is suddenly turned upside down. Now in the middle of his full moon tour he has to make the biggest decision he's ever made.


"Moon, we need you backstage in ten!" The stage manager yelled at me. I nodded and went backstage, Ally was sitting in the lounge area.

"Hey Ally!" I said throwing myself on the couch she was sitting on. I knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"Austin!" Ally yelled at me,hitting me playfully trying to fix her dress. Ally was wearing a purple dress and she looked beautiful. Before you get any ideas I don't like Ally, she's just a friend.

"You better get ready or Trish is going to be mad at you for being late and Dez wants to get concert footage for a new music video." Ally was always trying to keep me on track, I hugged her petite body.

"I'm already good, how's the new song coming?" I asked looking at her precious book. I was about to grab it-

"Don't touch my book!" Ally yelled hitting me. I stuck my tongue out at her and soon I was called to go.

"Good luck!" Ally yelled over her shoulder.

I stepped out on the stage, were started with illusion. I was crouching on this platform that rises to the stage. I heard the music start and my heat started racing. I started to sing:

I'll be your entertainer

I'm putting on a show

I'm gonna levitate ya

Leave you wa-wa-wanting more

I started singing and the stage platform rose. The fans were screaming and I started dancing.

I see you fascinated

I've got you hypnotized

White gloves with your dream up

A fantasy before your eyes

Step right up on the stage

Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)

Pick a card and guess it girl

Here's a lesson girl

It's just an illusion

This is the trickiest part they actually make me disappear with smoke and the platforms. I have to reappear with them too.

1, 2, 3, I disappear

Coming right back

So stay right here

Ain't no second guessing girl

I'm impressing girl

But I'm just an illusion

Oh, Uh, Listen

I ain't no fake Houdini

I put a spell on you

I'm something like a genie

Girl I make your wish come true

And now our time is running

With every grain of sand

So here's the grand finale

Watch me do my sleight of hand

Step right up on the stage

Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)

Pick a card and guess it girl

Here's a lesson girl

It's just an illusion

I was literally in a cage and walking out for this part. I threw a card into the audience and danced the rest, not feeling in the mood for anymore tricks, they are hard to pull off!

1, 2, 3, I disappear

Coming right back

So stay right here (Oh, yeah)

Ain't no second guessing girl

I'm impressing girl

But I'm just an illusion

Somewhere in a dream

We'll meet again my baby

And I promise that I won't disappear

I'll be right here

And I won't be, won't be, won't be

Just an illusion

Yeah baby

Step right up on the stage

Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)

Pick a card and guess it girl

Here's a lesson girl

It's just an illusion

1, 2, 3 I disappear

Comin' right back

So stay right here

Ain't no second guessing girl

I'm impressing girl

But I'm just an illusion

Step right up

On the stage

Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)

Pick a card and guess it girl

Here's a lesson girl

It's just an illusion

1, 2, 3 I disappear

Comin' right back

So stay right here

Ain't no second guessing girl

I'm impressing girl

But I'm just an illusion

I finished the song and I walked backstage sweating, I could feel beads of sweat rolling down my face. The rest of the night went on like this and after the show Trish surprised us with dinner at a restaurant. It was so fancy,like my parents business dinners. I heard a soft sweet honey voice, vet manly at the same time. t sounded sexy and it was music to my ears.

Yes, I like guys. I'm pansexual, oh the Austin Moon is pansexual! Get over it. I looked to meet the green orbs of the sexy brunette waiter. He had strong arms and a sexy smile and long shoulder length hair, but not too long.

"Hello I'm Sawyer, I'll be your waiter this evening." The waiter, Sawyer said handing us our menu's.. He handed Ally the menu's and took our turn's ordering. Sawyer looked at me funny when I ordered my pancakes, after he was done he went away the girls started talking.

"Damn, he's hot. I wouldn't mind. having to wake up to that every morning. He looks so fuck-" Trish got cut off by Ally.

"Trish! We're eating! I don't think the guys want to know that and neither do I."Ally scolded like a mother.

"Fine, I was just saying."Trish put her hands up like she was innocent. Ally rolled her eyes and Sawyer was back.

"Here's your-" Sawyer started and then tripped coming up to our table. The food fell on the ground and some got on me. I hissed as Ally's hot tea spilled on me.

"OH shit, I am so so so sorry! Please don't tell my manager, she'll fire me I really need this job. Oh my god! I can't believe that just happened! I'm such a idiot." The waiter, Sawyer started rambling. It looked like he was going to cry.

"Hey, hey hey, it alright. I'll just go change, I'll be right back." I tried to tell him that it was fine. The waiter nodded, I could see tears welling up in his emerald eyes and he hung his head, brown hair falling into his face. I instantly felt really bad.

"O-okay I'll j-just get you a n-new cup." The waiter said as he took the cup and literally ran away. While he was running he tripped and almost knocked into someone. Once he was gone Trish started going off about him again.

"Scratch what I said about him earlier, he's a dork. Not even the cute king, he's just so timid and weak. Weaker than Dez and more shy and a clutz than Ally." Trish complained. I thought he was cute especially the way he got embarrassed...

"Austin!" I heard Ally yell at me.

"Huh? What" I said snapping out of my thoughts. Damn one guy I don't even now and he's got me all flustered!

"We were talking about which song we should use for a premier music video for the tour. What do you think?" Ally explained,I though for a moment. Hmmm... Which song? Oh! I got it!

"How about what we're about? We could make it like in the begging where walking." I suggested. Dez got excited and started bouncing in his seat.

"Ya! We could have it where your walking down a street and people start to join you walking, awesome sauce!" Dez yelled, at little to loudly Imight add. The waiter we had before came up to us.

"S-sorry, your going to have to leave you keep yelling. Your disturbing the rest of the guests." Our waiter, Sawyer told us and started walking away. Fuck I can't get kicked out it'll be on all the magazines!

"Hey wait up, i need to talk to you!" I said following him to the back jogging.

"What?" He said turning around, I ran right into him and we fell over. Shit, this is embarrassing!

"I'm sorry!" I said lying on top of him.

He tried moving his leg and wiggling under me rubbing against me. A blush appeared on his face, I felt myself growing hard. Oh shit this is so embarrassing! I looked into his eyes and something changed in his emerald eyes, he smirked. Sawyer moved his mouth to my ear and whispered.

"Who knew Austin Moon was such a naughty little boy. So naughty that he's getting turned on by a simple thing. I think you deserve a punishment, don't you think?" Right after he said that he flipped us over so he was lying on top and I was on my back.

He dragged his fingers from my chest to my waist band, letting his fingers dance along my stiff member. Sawyer started to grope me through my pants, I arched my back up instinctively. Trying to hold back a moan. He just then pulled away and go up, walking away. Also leaving me with a boner.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do now?" I yelled at him. Sawyer just turned around and threw a clean shirt at me smirking.

"You have you right hand, I think you can do something. Besides that was my was of saying sorry." How dare he?! I can't, they'll wondering what's taking so long. I can't believe I has to walk around with a boner while I'm wearing skinny jeans! I just made an exasperated noise and walked away. There was something in my pants bugging me, I turned and went to the bathroom.

I found that he put his number in my pants, sly bastard. I grabbed the number and started putting it into my phone, now what was his name? Oh yeah! Sawyer. I quickly typed it in and walked awkwardly back to the table, trying to act normal.

"Austin! Guess what? We're going to be staying in Denver for tonight, there's a thunder storm coming! Finally no more sleeping in the bus while it's moving!"Trish was really excited, she didn't like those beds jiggling. I thought they were comfortable.

" Really, so we could just do whatever we wanted, within walking distance?" I asked. They nodded, I'm so going to have fun with that little waiter.

I was pretending to sleep in the bus and waited til I was sure everyone was sleeping. I texted Sawyer:

Where are you? -Austin

My apartment, already calling so soon?-Sawyer

What's the address?-Austin

Stought St., 409-Sawyer

I'm on my way-Austin

K-Sawyer

I grabbed my coat and snuck out the door, I had to make sure I wouldn't wake up Ally. She's such a lght sleeper. It took me twenty minutes to find the address, he lives in a apartment. I had to take a elevator to get to his floor. I texted him:

What's your floor and room #?-Austin

Flr 6 end of hall way-Sawyer

I hope he knows that this is just a quick fuck, I don't need a clingy slut. I know I probably sound like a pick. It's just that I've had to many clingy ones! I found his apartment and knocked. I heard rustling inside, the door flung open and there Sawyer was.

Standing in a pair of black boxers. I wanted to just pounce on him right there. Sawyer had a nice ass, it was just so big and fuckable. I motioned for him to turn, and he did. He had the word EMERALD in green letters on his so fuckable cute ass. I finished eye fucking him and invited myself in.

I sat down on his bed in his bedroom, his door was open. I motioned for him to come and kneel before me. I took off my pants, leaving me in my boxers. Sawyer got down on his knees and started to slowly pull my boxers off. He pulled them off and let his tongue slide up and down my shaft, he was driving me insane. I brought his head forward and made his take it all in his mouth.

"Now suck slut." I ordered him, I could tell that he liked it when I called him that, such a naughty little boy. He just nodded in complete content.

Sawyer took my whole seven inches into him and wrapped him warm mouth around me. I could feel him playing with my balls and I was getting close to my climax. He expertly his tongue glide around me. I moaned in pleasure, I was getting close to my climax, I was going to blow.

"Aww fuck, 'm gonna cum! Fuck!" I yelled out as I shot my load into hs and he swallowed it up, leaving it dripping from his mouth. I like this whore, I think I'll take him back to Miami.

"Hey slut, I'm bringing you on my Full Moon Tour and your going to like it. Okay."I order him, I'll wait till were at the bus alone to fuck him.

"Okay sexy, but first I'll need to pack." Sawyer said getting up but I pulled him down.

"I'll get your stuff, you've already did your part tonight. Now just take your sexy ass over there and sit down." I ordered him. I grabbed everything he had, which wasn't much and got it all packed. he was about to go and put on a shirt since he had already put on ants, but I stopped him.

"Fuck no, I want to see that gorgeous body and this will just cover it." I told him,a blush rose to his cheeks.

We walked out side with all his stuff and he had to call the restaurant to say he quit. I was so happy, I can finally be myself. I never even told Dez that I was bisexual! We mad it to the bus and I realized I'd have to make an excuse for him being here. I can't just say he's my one night stand that I decided to turn into my bitch.

"Austin, what about your friends? Do they know about you? And what are your going to say about me? That I'm your one night stand turned into your new booty call!? Would if we get caught?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know, I'll think of some thing. They don't know that I'm bi, so I don't know what to do I should have thought this out." I said, getting a resounding 'Duh!' from Sawyer.

"I'm cold, can we go inside?" Shit I forgot that I he wasn't wearing a shirt, he must be cold.

We went inside the bus and I went to my area of the bus. Good thing I have a separate room and everyone else is in the open with bunk beds. I opened my bedroom door and locked it once we got in.

"W-wow, this place i-is awesome!" Sawyer said shivering. I pulled him over to the bed and took of the jacket trying not to eye fuck him as he stripped into his boxers. I crawled into bed thinking one thing:

The Full Moon Tour just got a lot more exciting!


End file.
